


Checkmate

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Travers gets a surprise when he goes to interview Joyce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode Checkpoint.
> 
> Written by Mydeira, beta'd by Sadbhyl

Ethan was impressed with Joyce’s courtesy and outward composure toward Quentin Travers, when not ten minutes earlier she had been pacing the living room like a caged tiger. A very furious and frightened tiger. But there were no signs of that now.

“Mrs. Summers I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me on such short notice. You as well, Mr. Rayne. I know how up-in-the-air things can be for a man of your way of life,” Travers smiled pleasantly.

“It’s good to see you’ve picked up some manners over the years, Quentin. But I believe we’re beyond such formalities,” Ethan kept his tone cordial.

Joyce flashed him a warning look. Right, play nice. Which meant, keep his mouth shut.

“I’m going to have a hard enough time being civil to the man as it is,” she had warned him earlier.

“I could be just the distraction you need,” he’d said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “And it’s not like I’m expected to be polite.”

“Ethan, we need this information.”

“There are other ways.”

“Ethan,” she had said warningly.

Kissing her lightly, “Alright, I’ll be good.”

Travers was speaking again. “You were sick not too long ago, were you not, Mrs. Summers? What effect would you say this had on Buffy’s ability to perform her slaying duties?”

Ethan felt Joyce stiffen. “She has a wonderful group of friends who were willing to help out.”

“She relies heavily upon their assistance in times of stress?” he made a note on his legal pad.

“I suppose she does, but that’s what friends are for,” she said uncertainly.

“Yes, I see.” After a brief silence, “And how did she take the news of your, well, unique relationship with Rupert and Mr. Rayne? It couldn’t have gone well, all things considered.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t see what this has to do with Buffy’s fitness as a Slayer,” Joyce’s voice was very quiet.

“Merely as a means of gaining an insight into her mental state, ability to deal and perform when certain situations arise in her personal life,” Travers clarified.

The room grew silent.

“Mrs. Summers, the question?”

Ethan decided to step in. “Like any good leader she put aside her personal concerns to deal with the task at hand.”

That earned him a look of genuine surprise from both parties.

Travers was the first to recover. “You were quite instrumental in dealing with that matter, weren’t you? And Buffy willingly accepted your help?”

“Grudgingly would be the more appropriate term,” Ethan smirked.

“She trusts you, then?”

“Hardly.”

“And yet she allows you to come and go as you please?”

Allows? That was rich.

Travers turned back to Joyce. “How much do you trust Mr. Rayne?”

“That has nothing to do with Buffy’s abilities as a Slayer,” Joyce replied.

“It’s a simple question.”

“Which you have no business asking,” she said firmly.

“You and the Slayer have a close relationship, do you not?”

“Yes.”

“And she respects your opinion?”

“Of course, but I don’t see—”

“How much do you trust Mr. Rayne?”

Joyce’s eyes narrowed and her voice was steely when she replied. “I trust him with my life. Does that satisfy you, Mr. Travers?”

Ethan blinked. This was new. And not a wise admission on her part.

“What you’re asking me is whether or not Ethan influences Buffy through me, is that it?”

“Is that how you see it?”

She barked a short laugh. “It is how you see it. And that’s what counts here, isn’t it? How you see things?”

“This is strictly an evaluation.”

“Is it? Of my personal life?” She shook her head. “Don’t bother to answer that. What else would you like to know?”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Mrs. Summers, but being a reasonable woman you can see that my questions are quite pertinent,” Travers replied coolly, showing that he felt quiet in control of the situation. Foolish man.

“A reasonable woman? Of course I’m a reasonable woman, but I do have my limits. I was willing to go along with all of this because I thought that maybe you might be able to help us. So what are a few hoops to jump through? But I’ve realize something,” she stood and crossed the room toward Travers. “This isn’t about determining whether or not Buffy can handle the information. It’s about revenge, isn’t it?”

“Mrs. Summers, I understand you being upset, but I can assure you that—”

“I think it’s time you leave. I believe you’ve gotten everything you’ve come for, Mr. Travers,” she said coldly.

“Actually, I have a few more—”

“No, we’re finished. Unless, that is, you’d like to answer a few questions for me?” There was danger in the question. Ethan wondered if Travers was smart enough to realize he should quit while he’s ahead.

“And what would those be?” the man watched her warily from his chair.

“What right do you think you have to come here and threaten all of us?”

“Threaten? This is simply an evaluation of the Slayer’s abilities.”

“After two years of not caring? I have to wonder at your sudden interest in Buffy again.”

Travers seemed to catch on. “We knew nothing of what Cassandra was planning.”

“But would you have said no if she returned Buffy to you?”

“I think you’re overreacting.”

Joyce approached Travers and leaned over him, “Overreacting to nearly dying a second time due to your Council’s incompetence? Not to mention the fact that this game you’re playing is putting my family in even more danger from this Beast creature. You have Buffy so distracted with trying to please you that the creature could easily come in and take whatever it is she’s after.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Travers could do little to mask his intimidation.

“I want you out of my house, now, Mr. Travers, and I don’t want to see you back here again. Is that clear?”

Travers got to his feet and began walking to the door.

“And one more thing,” her voice stopped him with his hand on the doorknob. “I may not be important in the grand scheme as you see it, just being the mother of the Slayer. But if any harm comes to my family because of what you’re doing here, I will find a way to make you suffer.”

And with that, Travers walked out of the Summers’ household.

Ethan remained on the couch, watching Joyce’s back as she stood tall and still, waves of anger and frustration rolling off her.

When she spoke, her voice held no emotion. “Tell me I didn’t just fuck things up, Ethan.”

He got up and walked to where she stood, carefully turning her to face him.

“You gave Quentin Travers something that was long overdue to him, a sound tongue lashing,” and while his tone was light, he meant it with all seriousness.

“It did feel good,” she smiled faintly, then sighed. “But if I screwed this up for Buffy, I don’t know—”

“Joyce, listen to me,” Ethan held her gaze, “Travers and his band of incompetent lackeys had their minds made up long before they came to Sunnydale. This is his one chance of regaining some measure of control that he lost when your daughter became the Slayer.”

“But we need that information, Ethan. If the Glory finds out about Dawn and . . . I don’t think I could bear it,” her voice wavered.

“It may take a bit longer, but your daughter, as hard as this is for me to admit, has a first rate crew working with her. They’re young and unpredictable, yet they’ve managed to face down some pretty big things.” With a smile, “They’ve managed to beat me on a few occasions, haven’t they? That’s no small feat.”

Her hand came up to rest on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Ethan leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Promise me one thing, Joyce.”

“Not to blame myself no matter what happens?”

“That’s a given. Just promise me that you won’t tell Ripper what I said about his little band of delinquents. He’d never let me live it down.”  



End file.
